FwPC08
Pretty Cure Kaisan! Bucchake Hayasugi!? ( プリキュア解散！ぶっちゃけ早すぎ！？ lit. "The end of Pretty cure! Isn't too soon?!"), dubbed '''The Pretty Cure Breakup '''in the English dub, is the eight episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the eight episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins as it is break time at Verone Academy, Nagisa is with Shiho and Rina who are in a big discussion of where to get cake from and which places have the best. Such as heading to a cafe for Strawberry Cake, or how a hotel Shiho visited makes really good chocolate cake with caramel mousse inside. Nagisa meanwhile, has her mind on other things. Such as the days previous attack when Gekidrago showed up to cause problems. She is snapped out of it suddenly when she notices Fujimura Shougo, her long time crush and Honoka together across the street. Honoka hands him a stack of papers and begins to walk with him. While watching, Nagisa begins to wonder if she has anything to worry about. Honoka did say they were just friends, but with how close they are she feels concerned about her chances of being with him. Suddenly, Shiho snaps and notices Nagisa isn't listening... In class during the reading, Nagisa keeps thinking about Fujimura and Honoka from earlier. She begins to talk outloud and goes on to say if she was a boy, Honoka would be the type of girl she would be into also. She suddenly snaps out of it as their teacher calls on her to begin reading the next part. Near the end of class, Rina how mentions how lately Nagisa hasn't been like her normal self when she excuses herself to the restroom. Seeing Honoka there, she tries to ask about her status with Fujimura once more, only to be interupted by Mepple and Mipple. They come out when Nagisa scolds Mepple for turning into his normal form before even checking to make sure nobody would see them. He goes on to say that she knows what its like to be in love and upon being asked by Mipple, Mepple begins to whisper what he meant to her. Nagisa yells at him when Honoka reminds her that she had wanted to ask her something a moment ago whe Nagisa tells her it wasn't important and angrily grabs Mepple. Later that evening, at Honoka's, Mipple is in the middle of eating dinner when Honoka begins to ask her about her relationship with Mepple. Mipple explains how she waited a very long time for him, so now she's only faithful to him. Its then Mipple ask Honoka if she has anybody she likes, but Honoka mentions that she isn't really into dating for the time being and is more interested in science and studying. It's then Mipple mentions that Nagisa is highly concerned about someone named "Fujipi-mipo". But before Honoka can continue, her grandmother arrives suddenly, having brought her some tea. As she goes to leave, she ask about Nagisa and states that she is happy Honoka has made such a cheery friend. Meanwhile, at Nagisa's house, she is trying to convince herself not to worry but she can't help but worry anyway. As she rolls back and forth on the floor, her brother comes in to ask if he can borrow her CD when he sees her rolling around. It's then she throws her pillow at him and scolding him for not bothering to knock. After stating that is the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend, Nagisa angrily begins trying to head lock him as Ryouta calls for their mom... That following morning, Nagisa, who is half asleep is standing by a street light waiting for the signal to change when she hears someone calling for her. She looks to see Honoka and Fujimura walking towards her. She still begins to wonder if they are really just friends when she follows after them across the street. The entire time Nagisa remains silent, simply studying the two of them as Fujimura talks about how he can't focus on much other then Soccer. Honoka notices Nagisa looking at him, to which Nagisa hurriedly turns away. Honoka suddenly remembers that she hadn't introduced them yet and goes on to do so. As Fujimura scolds her for calling him Fujipi, a name he used to go by growing up his friend shows up addressing him the same before deeming him not a morning person due to a lack of calcium. Honoka mentions she was glad to have introduced them, since Nagisa wanted to speak with him for a while now. To which both males, and Honoka stare at Nagisa, who begins to grow more flustered and upset. Eventually to the point of running from them with Honoka trailing behind. As Honoka catches up to Nagisa to ask what the problem is, Nagisa begins to call her insensitive, and that she shouldn't have bothered to meddle in other peoples problems, and that she isn't always right. Honoka tries to explain that she was only trying to help Nagisa and tries to comfort her, but Nagisa yanks away from her and tells Honoka they're not friends. Much to the shock of Honoka, and the surprise of Nagisa herself. After stating she may have gone too far, Honoka leaves as Nagisa begins to regret what she said. That following afternoon in class, Honoka keeps thinking about earlier when Nagisa had yelled at her. She is very hurt and upset, and Nagisa seems to not be able to focus on much either. As shown come lunch time when she isn't eating or saying anything. Shiho notices this and demands to know what the problem is when suddenly Honoka comes out. However, once she sees Nagisa she quickly leaves. Leaving Shiho to ask what that was about, not at all understanding the situation when Rina ask if she and Honoka had a fight. Nagisa walks from her friends while trying to figure out why she said that as Honoka is shown hiding by a nearby wall. Also feeling sad about this entire mess. At the end of school, Nagisa is getting her shoes as Shiho and Rina try to ask her about what happened. Suddenly Honoka shows up and Rina begins to pull Shiho away. They stop short however, and mention that Nagisa can tell them anything before taking their leave. Honoka apologizes for that morning before taking out her Card Commune, stating she isn't right to be a Pretty Cure. She doesn't want to hurt Nagisa's feelings again and thinks that people who can trust each other are better suited for this task and hands Mipple to Nagisa before she runs from her. And Nagisa saids:" What I've done". At Nagisa's, she is being yelled at by Mepple. Who demanded to know what had gone on while they were sleeping. While she looks through her things, Nagisa pulls out the notebook/diary that Wisdom had given to the two of them. Mipple wants Nagisa to make up with Honoka, and Mepple continues to scold her before Mipple suggest that Nagisa should write her true feelings in the notebook. Going on to say that only those with the Power from the Garden of Light can read it. So Nagisa decides to try it...and only writes "I cant believe this" almost ten times before Mipple scolds her. At Honoka's meanwhile, she too finds the notebook/Diary and sits down while stating she will have to return it to Mipple the next day. The next morning at school, Nagisa approaches Honoka and greets her, Honoka says good morning and proceeds to run away from her. So Nagisa tries again and ask to eat lunch together but Honoka has a meeting. During clean up duty at the end of the school day, Nagisa offers to help Honoka with the trash but Honoka insist she can carry it on her own and quickly leaves. So with no where else to turn, Nagisa prays to God instead at one of the shrines in town as Mepple and Mipple tell her its not enough when suddenly Gekidrago appears! Honoka is out walking nearby when she suddenly hears Nagisa and rushes to her quickly to see her tangled up by Gekidrago. Suddenly she is hit and sent back with such impact it makes a huge tear in her school bag and books are sent flying everywhere! Using her Lacrosse stick, Nagisa manages to make the tree Zakenna release the Card Communes and Honoka catches them. She tries to thow Honoka hers but takes a few minutes with the tree Zakenna trying to hit her with its long, whip-like roots. Quickly they turn into Pretty Cure, Cure White suddenly scolds Cure Black for claiming she was dilly-dallying. Cure Black tries to explain its only a figure of speech but the fight begins to increase once more. Cure Black tells her now isn't the time to do this and that only "Stuck-up indivisuals" would think to do that. They narrowly miss being hit as Cure White tells Cure Black people have to talk things out in order to understand each other better. They agree however, that both of them are too different from each other when Gekidrago keeps demanding they don't ignore him. Eventually leading them to shut him up by using Marble Screw. As the battle comes to an end, they hurriedly let go of each others hands, pick up their books, and take their leave. That evening, Honoka is talking with her grandmother about their fight when her grandmother mentions it doesn't matter if they match. As long as she does what she thinks is right. At Nagisa's, she is also discussing things with her mother while they prepare dinner. She feels really bad, when her mother points out that you only fight with people you care about, to which Nagisa yells at her brother to be quiet as he laughs at a funny book/manga. Back with Honoka, she is going over the diary entry she wrote when she realizes she picked up the wrong one! She hurriedly closes the book, but then slowly opens it once more to read what Nagisa had wrote down. Meanwhile with Nagisa, she is doing the same thing. Honoka finds herself smiling at how silly Nagisa's entry was, as Nagisa begins to understand that Honoka was only trying to help her earlier. The following morning, both girls end up at the same place as where their fight had begun a few days before when Honoka gives Nagisa her diary/notebook. However, Nagisa rises and grabs Honoka's hand instead before the two girls begin to run together. Major Events *Nagisa is formaly introduced to Fujimura Shougo. *The diaries/notebooks given to them by Wisdom is used for the first time. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae *Takenouchi Yoshimi Trivia *A fight much like this one appears in Suite Pretty Cure. *Also to note, a fight like this also occures in Ojamajo Doremi and is solved the same way. By reading each others feeling through a notebook. *Mepple knew the name Fujipi before Nagisa even knew his real name. Gallery Books.png Nagisa and Honoka fight.jpg|Nagisa and Honoka fight Indifferent Black and White.jpg|Indifferent Black and White Zakenna08.png|Episode 8 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure